Rose Heart
by Nicholas.V.Neo
Summary: A young boy named Zed Ark-blood son of the infinite devouring dragon and a god has transferred to a school that helps trains both humans and other worldly been his quest is to become stronger and form a "Family" that will individually take over his dads Role of the Dragon Emperor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

You've gotten stronger kiddo. Said Zed's dad

Of course i have, i have to become even stronger if i'm going to inherit the your title of Dragon Emperor. Gray said

Sitting down on the floor beaten, Zed a tall teenager with long silver hair, dragon eyes and fangs.

you may be right there however if you don't have your Family then how do you expect to rule the dragon realm. His dad said

Yeah-yeah i'll form my family and it will be stronger than yours.

Hahahaha! His dad laughed..

How about we go have breakfast? His dad asked

sure why not. Zed said realizing his hunger

The dinning table was filled with Emperors Boris Family, the role of each member of a Kings or an Emperors Family is similar to that of chess the rooks are the strongest, the bishops are those with the most magic power and wisest while the knights are the fastest and are quite stronger than the rooks and the pawns are warriors, the queen is one that has power nearly equivalent to that of a King but the most important thing that makes a family invincible is they loyalty to their king and their relationship with one another.

Prince Gray, didn't see you there. One of His dad rooks said

very funny Ken. Gray said sarcastically

Ken was a huge dragon in his human form his almost 8 ft tall while his partner Gray was a hybrid between a giant and a dragon.

Zed my boy, how have you been, is it me or have you gotten taller and stronger? Gray said teasing him.

Why you. Zed said

Now, now lets not tease the poor lad. Law said

Law's one of the bishops that serve King Boris son of merlin and a chaos dragon very loyal to Boris after been saved by Boris long ago.

Sorry about that. Ken and Gray said

while they were all eating, Law's partner Alice a beautiful woman and the only non dragon or dragon half- breed in King Boris Family, she's a Vampire from the fallen kingdom of DarkBourne.

Morning guys. She said

Morning Alice. They said

As she sat down on the table she fell asleep again with a jug of wine by her side

Wake up! you good for nothing vampire. Klaus said

Klaus a shadow dragon that serves Boris as his loyal knight

Come on now Klaus its too early in the morning. Alice said half asleep

Oh really, should i tell the rest of them what you did last night. Klaus said

hearing that she woke up.

You sly bastard don't you dare. Alice said with her eyes glowing red

well then seems like i've gotten your attention. Klaus said

Tell me Alice what did you do last night? Ken and Gray said

shut-up. Alice said

my-my breakfast is always rowdy. Catherine said walking in together with King Boris

A demon that serves as a knight for King Boris, and all together with the Boris Ark-blood the devouring infinite dragon they've ruled the whole realm in peace and prosperity.

Alright then, how about we eat? King Boris said

although it was rowdy and everyone were either arguing with someone or fighting it was still lively, after breakfast they all went on their morning duties checking situation in the realm ensuring peace and order, Zed went into his Dad's room where he was sitting down holding a form.

Oh Kiddo, i've got something i want to tell you. His dad said

yeah what is it? Zed said

Your leaving this place. His dad said smiling

What do you mean by that you stupid old man! Zed said angrily

it's not like that i'm simply sending you too a school in the human realm to study and get stronger heck if you lucky you might form you family . His dad said

i see.. so your saying i can get stronger if i go. Zed said

of course. His dad replied

no problem, so when do i leave? Zed said

Tomorrow. His dad said

very well then, i want to ask you something? Zed said

Yeah sure, spill away. His dad said

Can you tell me about my mom? He said

there was a minute of silence...

Okay, but why do you want to know if i may ask. Zed said

I just want to know, i'm 16 and i don't know anything about my mom, don't get me wrong its not like it would change anything i still think of everyone here as my precious friends and family. Zed said

His dad took a deep breath sighing

very well then but i'll only tell you a little about her the rest you have to find out on your own. His dad said

Okay.

firstly you have your moms hair and eyes however you have my abilities and powers. His dad said

You stupid old man i said tell me about my mom not tell me about my powers and physical appearance. Zed said

hahaha! If you want to know about your mom won't it not be best if you find out want you've inherited from her. His dad said

realizing that his dad made a huge point, he sat down and continued listening.

Your mom's the daughter of a god making you half god and half dragon that why you look more human than i do. His dad said

It was then he realized that even when his dad is in human form he still looked more of a dragon and also why he can't turn into a full dragon like his dad.

That's all, if you want to really know more you'll have to find out on your own. His dad said

this is more than enough, i'll go pack my things. Zed said leaving his dads room.

His dad then took a picture from his table that they as a family, Zed his dad and his mom when Zed was one year old.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1:**_

After every one had said their goodbyes and Zed arrived into the human world, just too see everyone was practiced magic and they were other been from other realm, with his map given to him by his dad he arrived at a school called Rose Heart where they train both humans and other being in magic for those who practice magic and other type of arts.

This is the school huh, looks interesting maybe i might have some fun here. He said smiling entering inside.

A girl wearing their uniform, a white blazer and a black skirt with some shoes walked up to Zed with his hair like that of "Acnologia human form".

How may i help you? She asked

I'm looking for your principal or your director. Zed said

Your the transfer student aren't you? She asked

yes i am. Zed replied

i see... he's waiting for you come with me. She said

She took Zed into the directors office, opening the door he saw a man wearing a yukata drinking tea however on his table where dolls and action figures.

Excuse me, please who's this useless old man. Zed said

Hey don't be rude, i'm not useless just for you know i'm the principal of this here school and i happen to be a friend of your dad. He said

Sorry for his rude behavior. She said bowing her head down

it's fine Sarah you may leave. The principal said

If you please excuse me. She said closing the door

Sit. The principal said

thanks. Zed said sitting down

Well-well i actually get to meet the son of the dragon emperor. The principal said

Its not a big deal. Zed said

for you it isn't but for people here, dragons are said to be extinct so having you here might prove something. The principal said as he began playing with his Action figures

I'm not here for that. Zed said

I know your dad told me everything, you plan on taking over his throne after you graduate and eventually form your Family. The principal said

YEs and that's so for now me been either a dragon or whatever doesn't concern me. Zed said

Looking at Zeds eyes he could see a spitting image of his dad and his stubborn attitude.

Your look like Boris. The principal said

Yeah-whatever if you please excuse me. Zed said standing up

here you go. The principal said throwing a key

what's this? Zed asked catching the key

Its your room key, you'll be staying on the 2nd floor. The principal said

Okay

I'd suggest you change and go introduce yourself to your fellow students. The principal said

Sure whatever. Zed said leaving the office

It would seem that things are gonna get interesting from now on. The principal said

Zed carrying his bags to the second floor, his room was Room 208, the room was extremely big, dropping his bags and changing into the schools uniform he could here noise coming from the shower room just adjacent to the beds, been curious he went in to peek, just to see a fairy having a shower

She turned around too see Zed.

A water fairy how rare. Zed said with a straight face after seeing her naked

Kya!... pervert! she shouted using her water magic to splash Zed with boiling hot water

Ouch. Zed said

Finishing her shower she left tying herself with a towel, while Zed was sitting down on a study desk just beside his bed cleaning himself

So who are you and what are you doing here? She asked

That's my line. Zed said

huh? Your line don't be ridiculous i've been here longer than you have and i wasn't informed about having a room-mate not to mention a male. She said dressing up

anyways even though its a mistake we've got no choice but to live with it by the way I'm Zed Ark-blood it's a pleasure to meet you. Zed said walking towards her giving her a hand

I'm Mavis, Mavis Cana, please to meet you too. She accepted his hand

If you tell anyone about seeing me naked i'll kill you. Mavis said

its not like i care but fine. Zed said

Looking at Zeds uniform there was a star symbol by the side showing the class he belongs, in Rose heart Academy there are two classes for each year there's the Star class that mostly deals with other beings and the elemental class that deals with Knights and sorcerers from mostly the human realm that those that practice magic.

So your magical being aren't you? Mavis said

Magic? Not quite i'm a dragon from the dragon realm. Zed said

Dragon realm? Ha that realm doesn't exist, there are only 4 realms. Mavis said

yeah i know what they are, the first is the Godly realm, the next is the demonic realm, next is your realm which is called the spirit realm caused all fairies, elves, pixies, sprites all belong there, at the centre is the human realm, however there's a realm ruled by dragons, however just like your realm there're other being such as Giants, vampires, titans and all other creatures. Zed said

You can believe in whatever you feel like i won't stop you, anyway won't it not be best we head back to class. Zed said

Sure, i'll go out first i don't anyone to see us coming out together. Mavis said

Do as you wish. Zed said going towards the window jumping down

Sheesh the nerve of some people. Mavis said leaving the room

It turns out that the Principal office and the dorms were in the same building only that his office was on the first floor, while the dorms where on both the second and third floor where mostly boys are in the same room while girls are also in the same room only on few rare occasions that different genders stayed in the same room, while right ahead was the academic area where both Star and Elemental students stay in the same class however but have different courses.

Zed on his way he could here cry of an animal almost few Feet away, he walked towards the area to see some students torturing a lost Crimson Lion Cub

Hey what the hell are you doing? Zed said with a straight cold face

huh? whats your business. They said

looking beside the cub he could see a female student injured, she had snow white hair and skin, with well developed Boobs well curved and shaped.

Did you do this also? Zed said

like we said what's your business, first year students aren't met to talk back to their seniors. One of them said placing his hands on Zeds shoulders trying to scare him

What are you doing? Zed said as he briefly looked at the one of his seniors placing his hand on his shoulder

His seniors began emitting magic trying to intimidate Zed, looking at them he felt disgusted removing his hand off his shoulder squeezing it with a little bit of his strength the senior could here he bones been crushed like crackers

Let me show you how to intimidate. Zed said

His dragon eyes became more prominent just by the gaze they could fill his bloodlust at that point in time they began sweating

Now leave, and never come near here again. Zed said

without a word they left, however trying to be cool, Zed went to the injured unconscious girl however the crimson lion protected her trying to ward Zed off

I'm not going to harm your friend. Zed said smiling gently stroking its head

Shortly its parents appeared, its mom was red in color while its dad was huge and red however like that of the color of blood.

Good grief, this going to be a pain. Zed said sighing

heading towards them the little cub went ahead of him and explained it to its parents, then they both looked at him smiling

Yep what he said.

the little cubs parent now walked towards Zed where he gently stroked their fur, and the little cub

i think i'll call you Leo, Don't you worry Leo i promise no one's going to disturb you again i'll be sure to visit. HE said walking towards the girl

Here we go. He said carrying her with one arm like a hand bag

seems like i'm gonna be late. Zed said

Screw it, i'll just jump.

With one jump making a huge hole nearly a feet deep he jumped all the way to the Academic section, the student began looking at Zed as he carried the girl like that

Excuse me where's the nurses office? he asked a student that was passing by

it's straight down the hall. She said

Thank you. Zed said

following her directions he went into the nurses office just to see a hot female nurse wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses making her even more hot

You must be the nurse. Zed said

yes i'm Stella and how may i help you. She said in a seductive voice

I'm here to drop her, i'm quite new and i don't want to miss my class so i'll drop her here. He said placing her on a free bed leaving

What if she wakes up what should i tell her? She asked

Nothing, i don't want to be thanked. Zed said closing the door

Heading for the class room that was on the ground floor and was close to the nurses office but it turns out that they were about going for P.E where the class would battle a magical created doll.

You must be the new student. A fellow classmate said

He had Blond hair and light blue eyes by his waist was a long sword, Zed however could smell a distinctive our from him that indicated that he wasn't human.

Yeah, I'm Zed Ark-blood. He said

I see... I'm Eren, Eren Gabriel. He said as they shook hands

So your an Elemental Student but you aren't human are you? Zed said

You noticed. Eren said

yeah you give out a specific smell. Zed said

Ouch! that sort of hurts. He said jokingly

Not like that, i mean you smell like a holy being but mostly that of an Angel. Zed said

I see.. your right there i'm half Angel, my mom's an Angel while my dad's a knight so i decided to learn how to be a knight here. He said as they walked through the hall going to the P.E room

So how did you know? Eren asked

I'm a dragon, so i'm able to distinguish each being based on their smell. Zed said

A dragon you say. Eren said

Yep...

Arriving at the P.E room, it was a huge and took the form and setting of a battle arena. minutes later magic circles appeared summoning three giant magical dolls

So what are we meant to do? Zed asked

What else we get to test our skills?

Just by hearing those words, Zed smiled maliciously walking right in front of one of the dolls.

Is he stupid, going at it alone. The student said

One of the Dolls on spotting Zed threw a punch at him, causing smoke due to impact

Its all over. they said

but as the smoke cleared... to their surprise they saw Zed stopping the punch with one hand.

Tch.. your punch isn't as hard as that of Ken or Gray. Zed said feeling disappointed

With that same hand he carried the Doll and slamming it into the floor destroying it.

the whole class were shocked cause... unknowingly the principal and the student body president were watching from behind

As expected from a dragon. The president said

Well he isn't an ordinary dragon, he's the son of the dragon that destroyed half of the God realm. The principal said

That's why i hate dragons they only know how to destroy. The student body president said

hahahaha! The principal said

I can here you, dear principal "Talking Sarcastically" how about you come here and we'll talk. Zed said detecting the presence of the principal

haha! As expected from the son of Boris your senses are far superb. The principal said clapping his hands

this in turn got the attention of everyone in his class

And you, guy with the silver hair like mine how about you come down here. Zed said to the student body president

I have no time for you. He said

Really now, well since i'm done with P.E looks like i have enough time for you. Jumping towards the President

Hello there, Mr. Student Body President i'm Zed Ark-blood please too meet you. He said facing the student president directly smiling maliciously

Hoho! A God and A dragon facing each other i haven't seen this in a thousand years. The principal said

If you think you can shoot me with your arrows your dead wrong i can smell you and see you! Zed said detecting all the student body members

Now then back to what i was saying, i've never really faced a God before but i've faced all the other being in every realm and i've always wondered how strong are the Gods compared to we dragons, i guess not that strong since it was a dragon that destroyed half of your realm. Zed said

You better not underestimate me, freshman. Said the president

Puny God i told you my name's Zed and to see how rude you are you haven't told me your name. Zed said

I'm Percival. He said

I see...

as they were having their conversation the principal was sitting down eating a popcorn while the other students and the student body members were shocked seeing as how a freshman was standing up to the president.

You sick son of a bitch, you really are a dragon. Eren said

remembering a book he read that says dragon are very stubborn and never listen or bow down to anyone.

This school just got interesting. Eren said to himself

Please i don't have your time i have much important things to attend too. Percival said

i see.. as expected from a God, weak and have nothing to show. Zed said teasing Percival

hearing this Percival stabbed Zed with one of his swords.. coughing out blood and seeing the sword he smiled

So your ready to fight huh, Percival. Zed said

Carrying the sword he threw Percival into the arena with force however he managed to land but this caused a huge hole, the principal knowing on how things will turn out..

Alright Class P.E class is over! He said

Everyone left, Eren on seeing Zed despite a bit injured and blood was dripping through he mouth he saw he was happy, he too smiled

Hey Zed you've got to tell me how this battle goes okay! Eren said leaving

Sure why not! Zed said

And also we're forming a team together! Eren said

Yeah sure do what you want. Zed said

in a matter of minutes the students left the student council where still around

i'd seriously suggest you guys leave, cause this battle might end up destroying the arena. The principal said sitting down continuing eating his popcorn

But Sir, how dare he challenge the Student president, just who is he. One of the members said

Do you know there's actually more than 4 realms. He said

what? they said in shock

yep, the human realm is actually in the middle of four realms and i believe you know three. He said

Yes, the strongest is the Godly Realm then Demon realm next is spirit realm i'm i not correct. The vice president said

Yap, however there's a realm known as the Dragons realm its filled with Titans, giants and other being but ruled by Dragons not just Any dragon it's ruled by the Infinite Devouring principal said

i've heard of the tale, it says that The Infinite Devouring Dragon is the only being in the whole world that has actually challenged the whole of the Godly Realm single handily and survived. The Secretary said

Yep not only that but he actually destroyed half of the Realm and one his own formed a new realm on his own bringing beings and surviving. The principal said

So what does that have to do with why he's challenging the president. The Vice president asked

Lets just say dragons and Gods don't really mix and their fight is actually quite devastating you're lucky that both sides haven't fully developed their powers if not heck i'll have to close down the entire school. The principal said smiling

This isn't a joking matter. The Vice president said

of course it is.

Wait your telling us that freshman is actually the son of a dragon. The secretary said

Yep, son of the Devouring Dragon a very stubborn person. He said

You talk like you know him. They said

Of course we're drinking buddies and on very rare occasions he comes to the Academy. He said

I see... They said

If i'm not mistaken, Percival is the son of King of Roman Gods right

Yes.

That's good, looks like this gonna be fun. He said to himself

That injury of yours looks fatal. Percival said

Don't worry about that. Zed said removing his top

Why's he removing his top? they asked the vice principal

Its a sign of respect for dragons "In their Human form" when they've met a worthy and strong opponent they remove their top show also it a means of them enjoying battles or hunt. He said

Without any second thought Zed went and gave Percival a strong punch that sent him flying crashing into some chairs, without any hesitation he ran and continued however Percival chained him with his Godly Chains that he summoned through his power, Following that with a sword hew sent it flying towards Zed

Stabbing Zed increasing the wound

Looks like this we'll be the end for you Dragon. Percival said

Don't you dare get cocky with me God. Zed said Breaking Percival's chains

with one of them he tied Percival and threw him down to the ground removing the Sword that he was stabbed with he removed it and threw it back at Percival however Percival destroyed the sword before it could reach when Zed From above gave Percival a massive punch, the shockwave destroyed the ground and the some parts of the Arena.

Zed continued punching Percival non stop smiling maliciously, Percival getting pissed kicked Zed sending him flying destroying part of the arena

The Arena was almost completely destroyed and each party seriously injured but smiling enjoying the fight

Looks like i have to go serious on you. Percival said

Oh you weren't, same here i was actually using only my physical strength so pretty much i wasn't been serious. Zed said

A sword, it was white and Golden in color.

oh a new sword. Zed said

Its my strongest and most powerful sword Excalibur "The Sword of Kings". He said

Sword of Kings huh, very well i shall test your strongest sword with mighty Dragon Punch. Zed said

Looks like they intend to finish this battle, that if i could call this a battle. The principal said

Seems like it.

Well its best i get going, it was nice watching their warm up duel. The principal said

Warm up duel? The student council said

yap, it might not look it but they actually getting to know each other that's why i call it a warm up duel when the real fight begins then that would be more devastating, bye now. Opening a portal the principal disappeared

The collision of both attacks completely destroyed the arena both parties seriously injured fell conscious.

It was a fun match Zed. Percival said before falling to the ground

Yeah, i'll agree next time i'm sure it'd be more fun Puny God. Zed said also falling to the ground

...later that evening...

Zed woke up at the infirmary with his external injuries completely healed while the internal ones where still healing


	3. Chapter 3

Getting up from the infirmary bed he was about putting on his top when he remembered that it was destroyed during the fight

Guess i have no choice but to go back like this. He said

damn but i need a shower. He continued

Opening the curtains he saw Stella drinking coffee crossing her legs

Looks like your one reckless individual. She said

Why's that? He asked

Your the only one that challenged the student body president. She said

And what of it? Zed said

nothing special, but when they brought you and the president inside the infirmary you both were beaten up to the stage where not even an amount of magic could heal you.

Of course you won't be able to heal me with magic, i am a dragon and dragons are impervious to magic however thats to a certain caliber. Zed said

You said that your brought the President inside and where is he? Zed said

That right, in his case i was able to use a rare healing potion thats said to heal even a Gods wounds however in your case you began healing. She said

I see... thanks for the trouble Miss..D cup nurse. Zed said leaving the infirmary

D-cup. she said blushing

Zed was left the Academic area, it was already evening before returning back to the dorms he went to see Leo, on going there he saw the same girl as before playing with both Leo and his parents, Leo on smelling Zed ran towards him

Who's a good boy? Zed said playing with him

That's rare, i'm never seen him playing wit anyone. She said

Oh its Snow white. He said

Snow white, that's just rude i happen to be Ashely thank you very much. She said

Ashley nice name, i'm...

I know who you are, your the reckless student that challenged the president and lost

For your information i didn't lose. Zed said walking towards Leo's parent

Playing with both of them he dropped some meat that he happened to find on his way here, as leo and his parents were eating Zed was heading back

Wait. Ashley said

I want to thank you for saving me earlier. She said

Huh? what for? Zed said

Don't get the wrong idea, when i came The cub or rather Leo happened to tell me what you did. She said feeling shy

Whatever is not that i did to get your gratitude i did cause i hate it when strong people bully the weak, and that's all. Zed said leaving

Sheesh what's his problem. She said to herself

on reaching the dorms he saw Eren waiting for him

Damn your late, so how did it go? Eren said

It ended as a draw. Zed said

Wow, your pretty strong for a freshman. Eren said

And what did you want to talk to me about. Zed asked

they both entered the dorms room... they happened to come across a female student with long red hair and a well curved perfect body with beautiful skin and face passing by, Zed stood and watched as how she passed by heading out

Earth to Zed. Eren said

yeah.. Zed said

Oh looks like some one likes a certain someone. Eren said teasing him

Don't get me wrong she just happen to get my attention, so who is she. Eren said

That's Maria .M. Vali, a first year like us. He said

And why didn't i see her during P.E. Zed said

Yeah she's a special student, her dad happens to be Mephisto the demon of Combat and destruction so she here learning how to control her powers. Eren said

I see.. Zed said

So how about we form a team? Eren said smiling

A team?

Yep.. oh yeah you weren't here for the assembly, the principal said after your first few weeks everyone's meant to form teams of at least three and go on jobs which they call quest. Eren said

Quest huh? So what do we do on quest? Zed said

That depends on the quest, but however in return the amount of money we're meant to get is been converted into Credit Point, which can be used as currency in this school and also a means of graduating. Eren said

I see.. why not sounds like fun? so who's our last teammate. Zed said

That's the problem, i haven't been lucky. Eren said

So why not we be a team? Zed said

That can't work. Percival said tying a robe heading towards the vending machine

Welcome back Dragon. Percival said seeing Zed

Yeah, i'm back Puny God. Zed said

Now-now guys lets be civil. Eren said

And Why can't we be a team. Zed Asked

that's simply the rules of this school. Percival said

I don't like the rules. Zed said touching Percival on his shoulder

Then the vice president pointed her sword at Zed

Let go of our president. She said

Tch your loyal dog i see. He said referring to her

Please stop. Percival said

Tch, i'll listen just for now. Zed said

Yes leave, delinquent. She said

In a flash Zed bashed her to a wall squeezing her face, she could see Zeds dragon eyes that caused fear to run through her veins

Don't you dare get cocky with me! Miss Vice President, just because i'm in a good mood and i happen to listen to your master doesn't mean i dog like you should look don't on me. Zed said feeling pissed

He continued to squeeze her nearly killing her

Now thats enough. The principal said with a single clap separated them

Oh i was planning on meeting you myself but you've saved me the trouble. He said to the principal as he was wearing his robe and a stuff teddy bear on his hand

Are you okay? The president said to her

yes thank you. She replied

Oi, Percival i suggest you keep you men or rather your dogs on a leash cause next time i won't be so kind. Zed said walking towards the principal

What's the problem now Zed my boy? He asked

I want to be in a team with just me and Eren? Zed said

Sorry but that can't do, a team is just like a Family and you off all people should know better. He said

Then he realized and kept quiet.

In order words we must at least be three but you can expand. He said

Interesting, then so be it. Zed said

The principal walked down to and saw Eren

Looks like The Emperor has gotten his first piece. He said to himself

My-my, he's still on the edge, but sorry about that Miss Green. She said to the vice president

No its okay i'll heal.

Percival did you give drop the letter as i asked

Yes but i'm not sure how he'll find it. He said

i know he'll be pissed but after i explain it to him i'm sure he'll understand. He said carrying a drink from the vending machine

Everyone went back to their rooms.

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

The Next morning.. At the Principal's office

Welcome to Rose Heart Aaron Son of Montu Egyptian God of War

Yeah-yeah, you talk too much old man tell me will i have fun here? Aaron said

Just Like Roger his hair was similar however this were black wearing Egyptian clothing like of a warrior with his two swords besides by his waist

Well that depends on you, well right now our student are at P.E since it takes like a month before they begin their quest search with their teams so i'd suggest you go find a team to join. The principal said

Interesting, maybe i'll do just that. Aaron said

Giving him a room key, room 210 the same room as Eren, heading towards the room he happened to come across Zed all dressed in Erens room waiting for him

Hey! Hurry up. Zed said

Yeah-yeah, i know. Eren said

Aaron entered his room to see Eren dressed and sitting on his bed was Zed

You must be my roommate, i'm Eren please too meet you and this my friend Zed. Eren said

Yo! Zed said from afar

I'm Aaron Montu please too meet you to. He said

Hey How about you join our team? Eren said

I agree, i smell that your strong and my nose and my gut are always right. Zed said

Huh? Aaron said looking confused

Don't worry about him, his a dragon and a very stubborn one for that matter. Eren said

You wanna die Eren? Zed said smiling

oops. Eren said

i see so that makes you both strong right? Aaron said

Of course, but Zed is actually a mad man when it comes to battles. Eren said

Hey! Zed said

well its true. Eren said

If you don't mind i'd like to test your strength before i agree in joining your team. Aaron said

Really. Eren said

yes if you don't mind i'd like to take you both at the same time. Aaron said feeling confident

Looks like we've got a confident person here. Eren said

Interesting, i get to fight two Gods in two days. Zed said

So what do you say? Aaron said

Do what you like. Zed said leaving the room

Sorry about that, its his way of saying its Fine. Eren said following him

Hey Zed wait up. Eren said

Hurry up, slow poke. Zed replied

A dragon and a half blood not a bad start. Aaron said dressing up

Shortly after reaching the class Zed sat at the back sit close to the window that showed the flied and trees, Eren sat down next to him, Aaron introduced himself after entering into the class, after the first period they had sparring match where each student would pick their partners no matter the numbers.

I pick, Zed and Eren. Aaron said

Looks like we're up. Eren said

Fine, lets get this thing over with however Eren make sure you don't slow me down if you do i'll beat you to a pulp. Zed said grinning maliciously after stretching

Sure thing. Eren said

Okay you guys ready. The Teacher said

Yes we are. Eren answered for both Zed and himself

Aaron brought out his swords two long Arabian Blades with divine written similar to that of Percivals Excalibur.

Go!

Eren just as he was about unsheathing his sword Zed went on first to try Aaron out by punching him however suddenly he saw his arm was chopped off

Zed! Eren said

the whole class were also shocked.

I'm not impressed for you to be a dragon and your this weak makes me feel sad. Aaron said cleaning his blade that was stained with Zeds blood

Zed was speechless his hair covering his eyes

Zed. Eren said looking at him and on the floor was his arm

I believe your next Mr Eren. Aaron said walking towards Eren

Oi, didn't they tell you never turn your back on an enemy. Zed said with his hair covered smiling like a wild beast

With his other arm he jacked Aaron and slammed him to the ground.

Eren went towards him to help when he noticed that Zed was seriously bleeding and had no sign of healing

Zed your hurt. Eren said

oh this don't worry about it, however since its a two on one battle i'll let you have the first swing at him while i heal. Zed said

you sure. Eren said

Of course, if not i wouldn't have answered your request of joining your team. Zed said

walking holding his arm with the other patting his shoulder

I'm counting on you, show him hell. Zed said going to the sidelines

Are you okay? The teacher said

Yeah sure. he said putting his arm close

Don't you need any medicine, since your drugs are all magic based and i'm practically magics enemy. Zed said

Aaron stood up, rushing towards Zed

Sorry but i can't let you. Eren said stopping him with his sword

An Angel sword. Aaron said noticing the sword as it was pure white like an Angels wings

Since this a training battle i'll go easy on you however you hurt my friend and that i won't forgive! Eren said

Oh. Aaron said

Eren was far faster than before with non stop attacks he placed Aaron on the defense however his speed gave him an advantage

Interesting. Aaron said

increasing his speed to match that of Eren they became on par exchanging sword attacks other students that had battles paused to see what was going on to see Zed sitting down and his blood slowly trying to join back his chopped off arm together, his room mate same this and was shocked

Hey You what happened? She asked

That bastard got a lucky shot and chopped off my arm so now i've got to wait. He said to her

And your not worried about him? She said

Don't worry about it E-cup, Eren is skilled i'm sure his strong enough to stand against a God. He said

E-cup? She said

then she remembered what happened on the first day they met as he entered and saw her in the shower

You pervert, don't go remembering something like that. She asked angrily

hahahaha! Zed laughed

Looking at his face laughing brightly she felt her heart fluttering and she started blushing

Oi what's wrong your red? He said

Its nothing. She said leaving

what i'm i thinking about? there's no way i'll feel something for him of all people. She said to herself

minutes passed of exchanging swords, Eren started swelling down due to fatigue this in turn made his attacks weaker while Aaron was still quite energetic

Is that all you've got? Aaron said looking at how he was tired and injured

Pretty much. He said seeing Aaron also injured but had more energy

and you expected me to join your team, while your this weak. He said

No! Not his team, my team. Zed said after fully healing himself

Hey Aaron, i have a preposition to make. Zed said

Yeah what is it you came to back for your life? Aaron said

Don't be stupid, i prostrate to no one or listen to no one, the preposition is, if i win you'll join my team and join my family as my Knight. Zed said

Don't make me laugh, your family. Aaron said

He saw in Zed eyes were some one speaking his mind

Interesting, fine by me however if i win you'll join my family instead. Aaron said

Why not. Zed said

huh! Zed. Eren said

hahahaha! You've got a funny expression there Eren, don't worry i'm not going to let that happen. He said to Eren

Alright, seems your a worthy opponent so its best i take you seriously. Zed said taking off his shirt

Oh then i'll do the same. Aaron said

Both parties fought with their all but after nearly an hour Zed won the fight and Aaron joined their party and Zed had his first piece, taking a deep breath.

Hey Zed what are you doing? they asked

Hey! Old man! Look here i've gotten! my first piece hope your hearing me! Make sure you don't die! until i come back okay! Zed said with the top of his voice

Everything he said could be heard not only through out the school but also throughout realm, Boris sitting down having wine looking at the cherry blossom heard this and smiled, his family later went to him after they too heard

Looks like Zeds doing well. They said

Hahahahahahahaha! His dad laughed

Fine! I'm Seeing hurry up and get your sorry ass back here you ungrateful son! His dad replied the same way

Good Grief don't they know of what they call a telephone. The Gods in their realm said hearing their conversation

A Dragons Call huh? The principal said

What was that just now? The student council said

That was A Dragons Call, a means of communication amongst dragons however its only the royals that can use it, its equivalent to a Gods authority however it isn't as dangerous as their roar. The president said

Hey You bastard you want to blow my ear drums out! Eren said wanting to kill Zed

Sorry. Zed said

A dragons call huh, so your a royal dragon. Aaron said to himself watching as how they were messing around

Come on, Aaron get over here. Zed said

Yes we're a team already aren't we. Eren said


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night.. at the dorms garden , Zed brought a huge jug of wine used by his dad that he stole with two giant sizes bowls, Zed poured half of the wine inside one bowl, Aaron understanding this event which is called "Wine of Loyalty" Similar to Sake of friendship/ brotherhood.

Aaron Had already brought his own Wine from the Godly realm, pouring it inside the empty bowl giving Zed while Zed gave him his, they drank the bowl completely dry.

I bet i can drink more than you, Zed. Aaron said

Huh? didn't they tell you can't out drink a dragon. Zed said

Nope, how about we find out. Aaron said

Your on. Zed said

They both were drinking wine both Zed and Aaron became a bit drunk and became best friends

You See together with you i'm sure i can surpass my old man, that has always been my dream. Zed said

Really now? Aaron said pouring both himself and Zed another bowl

Yes, you might not believe it but i'm actually the weakest dragon in the dragon that is in respect to my dad and his family that why i've been pushing myself to become stronger and form a family not based on friendship and mutual trust. Zed said drinking the bowl

You don't have to worry about that for together i'm sure we can achieve anything. Aaron said

Thanks man. Zed said

About refilling both bowls

You know drinking on school property is forbidden not to mention your both minors. The principal said appearing in their middle

Looks like you guys had a nice time. the principal said

Pretty much, how about you join us? Zed and Aaron said

Personally i'm meant to punish you but since i'm a care free man i'll gladly accept your offer. The principal said

That's the spirit old man. Zed said patting his back as Aaron both him some wine

Dragons wine huh, its been long. The principal said as he noticed the difference

it became a party as the three of them finished two huge jugs of wine.

Looks like we'll have to call it a night. The principal said

Seems like it. Zed said still a bit sober

Aaron on the other hand passed out after the 50th bowl

Looks like your family member passed out. He said

Yeah, i warned him. zed said smiling

I'm sure one day your going to make a fine emperor. The principal said

Of course i am. Zed said

Well then make sure you clean this off and go have a shower i don't want student to be complaining. The principal said disappearing through a portal he made

Zed carried both jugs and bowls with one hand and Aaron with the other, entering inside the dorms he saw Percival

Seems like i missed a party. He said

Yup, also i've got my first piece. Zed said

I can see that. Percival said

Shaking the jugs he could feel a little bit for two human size jugs.

Hey Percival how about a drink? Zed said

Sorry but i'm a minor. Percival said

Come on, Minor only applies to humans come on don't be shy come drink with me. He said wrapping his arms around him

You Stink of alcohol. Percival said using his fingers closing his nose

Don't sweat it, after Exchanging Wine Bowls with my new Family member we decided to drink till its empty and he passed out on his 50th bowl. Zed said laughing

Just how many did you guys drink? Percival said

Both of them sat on the chairs on the ground floor placing the jugs on the floor and Aaron on another chair Zed poured Percival and himself a drink.

Well we finished a jug then started the other then the principal came and joined us along the line he brought his own wine however his was a bit stronger than both of ours combined however we drank it till it reached half way...

I see.. Percival said drinking the wine

Hey Dragon Emperor. Percival said a bit formally

Drop it, i'm not yet the dragon emperor neither are you the king of Gods yet so as for now we're both school mates and rivals, so feel free to call me Zed. He said

Sure Zed, i have a preposition for you. Percival said

Yeah what is it? Zed said finishing his jug trying to look for any drop of wine left in both jugs

How about joining the student council? Percival said

I refuse. Zed said bluntly

Why? Percival said

Cause aren't the student council like your family? Zed said

Yes they are. Percival said

Good, me joining you would seem i'm leaving my family to join another and that isn't right now is it, as Kings you of all people should know that a King must protect and defend his family and people at all cost. Zed said

That's right however your strong the student council need your help in our quests. Percival said

I heard, you the student council go on quests far greater than any of the quests on the quests board right, well i love to fight however i'm not leaving my team and my upcoming family just to go and satisfy my thirst for blood. Zed said

Don't get me wrong i'm saying i won't join the student council i never said i won't help in anyway possible, so if there's anything you need be free to come to me. Zed said carrying his bowls, jugs and Aaron

Thanks for the company, we should do this more often even after we've ascended our thrones. Zed said climbing up the stairs

Sure.

It is said that a dragon when drunk is as calm and as reasonable as the sea. The principal said

So how did it go? He asked percival

He refused.

I knew it.

However he did say something interesting. Percival said remembering Zeds words

ooh i see.. Well then Percival good night.

Good night. Percival said

The principal and Percival went to their rooms and percival before sleeping was thinking about zeds words before sleeping

Meanwhile Zed had dropped Aaron on his bed while he went to his room to see his room mate sitting on the chair in her towel

Did you just come out from the bath? Zed said

Hey knock next time. She said throwing a pillow at Zed feeling pissed

What wrong here? Your wearing a towel aren't you. Zed said undressing

Dont undress here! She said turning red seeing Zeds chiseled Abs

however opening her eyes seeing Zed in his towel she could see claw marks and scars on his backs and some on this chest and abs

How did you get these marks? She said feeling worried

Oh these, don't worry about it when i was little i was reckless so i always challenge my dad and his entire family at once most of the time i usually escape death however i get some scars this tells me i should get stronger and better so that i can be able to lead. Zed said turning out

out of all the scars the most prominent was the one by the left where a persons heart is located it looked as if his heart was ripped out from him and left a huge hole that was cleared patched up with magic but however not completely, seeing this She began crying feeling sorry for Zed

Oi, oi dont cry its not like i died... " With a minute of Pause"

technically i did die. He said

You reckless idiot. She said hitting him

Hey-hey, whats wrong? He said

Its nothing. she said placing her head on him

Good Grief, anyways i need to get into the shower cause i stink. He said gently pushing her back

Yes you do, you smell like a bar! She said

That was rude, however your right. Zed said entering the shower.

Getting on to her bed she slept off just shortly before Zed finished his shower, seeing her asleep he turned off the light the covered her with properly with her blanket

Good grief, getting worried for anything. He said to himself

He too fell asleep.

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

Leaving his room after dressing up and having a quick breakfast, Zed was on his way down when he came bumped into Maria

Excuse me. She said

her voice so so soft that it sounds seductive, her hair as red as roses well maintained making them shine like ruby, her eyes bright red and beautiful.

No its my bad. Zed said

You must be the student that have been causing trouble. She said

Really now, didn't here about that. HE said

Yes i heard that you fought with the student president and lost. She said

Oi, i didn't lose okay it ended as a draw. He said

Anyways thanks for helping me, since your a freshman like me i'll catch you around okay. She said leaving with a smile

Definitely. Zed said smiling

You lucky dog, when did you start talking to Maria. Eren said teasing Zed

Tch, shut-up its too early in the morning. Zed said avoiding the subject

Come on, spill. Eren said

Damn it your too annoying. Zed said karate chopping Eren head

Yo, Zed. Aaron said

Oh Aaron you look better. Zed said

At least better than yesterday. Zed said

Do not remind me please. Aaron said as he could remember all what he did yesterday

I told you that you won't be able to drink more than me didn't i. Zed said grinning

Shut-up next time i'll out drink you. Aaron said

ha come back in the next thousand years. Zed said mocking him

Are you mocking me, Zed? Aaron said holding his sword ready to brawl

Lets do this. Zed said grinning

Good grief early in the morning really. Percival said

Shut up! this is between family. Zed and Aaron said simultaneously at Percival

Zed noticed that Percival and the student council dressed like they were going for a quest wearing light armor and their favorite weapons, magic potions and other necessities

Hey guys how about we go on a quest? we've been here for quite some time and i think it time we go on quests. Eren suggested

Your right, got any quest in mind Eren. Aaron said

I thought you'd never ask. Aaron said smiling

Bringing out a paper, it was a C class quest and their job was to stop some group of thugs that they invading an area.

So what do you say? Eren said

Zed and Aaron read through the paper.

Stopping thugs means we'd get to fight, Alright i'm in. Zed said

Same, my blades have been hungry for action i believe its time i satisfy their hunger. Aaron said

Then how about we leave? Eren said

Sure why not. Zed and Aaron said

Hey! Eren said stopping them

Whats the matter? Aren't we going? They asked

Come on you can't go wearing your school uniform, you have to go in normal clothes. Eren said

But i don't have any cloths, mine are all in the wash. Zed said

Same. Aaron said

Who the hell cares about what we wear? Lets go guys. Zed said

Eren quickly using a low classed transformation magic changed his clothes

Not fair, you only changed your clothes. They said booing Eren

Shut up! Are you guys children! Eren said with veins popping out from his head

Anyways lets go. Zed said

yep. Aaron said

I'm all set. Eren said

Reaching to a Teleport Gate they stood on top, Eren held the map of the area while Zed and Aaron were smiling, they got teleported out the school walls, arriving at the town called Golds burn.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Gold burn, it had a medieval buildings sort of like that of a fantasy game with horses and towns

So this where the quest came from huh? Aaron said

yeah pretty much, well then team captain how do we go through this. Zed said

Huh? Captain? Who me? Eren said looking shocked

Of course, who else is better to lead a team if not you. Zed said smiling brightly

yep i agree with this scaly lizard. Aaron said

Oi! who are you calling a lizard. Zed said glaring at Aaron

Got a problem with that, My king. Returning back the glare

Now, now guys. Eren said separating them

So i suggest we split up and search for clues. Eren said

I agree with that, well then Eren you go ask the people while Aaron and I will to go the Bar. Zed said

I agree with the Idiotic Lizard. Aaron said

Oi!

Aaron and Zed were heading towards a bar when Eren using his angelic ability he ran down light from the sky

Oi! Eren whats the big deal! Zed said feeling upset

If we're going to do this we have to do it right we can't afford you guys running off. Eren said

we're not running off, don't you know that most gangs normally go to bars and cool off? Zed said

Thinking about it Eren eventually agreed...

Fine but first we need a place stay. Eren said

Yep i agree. Aaron said

Fine. Zed replied sighing

Searching throughout town they eventually found a lounge where they rested, in their room Zed and Aaron changed into clothes fitting the town, Aaron wore a long black trousers a pair of shoes and a sleeveless top while Aaron wore a short pair of trousers some slippers and a t-shirt with his swords by his waists

Alrighty now we're dressed how about we head out shall we? Eren said

They left their lounge and headed into a bar called the Green Clam

This was one of the most lively bars in the whole town where different people came they entered inside the bar Zed and Aaron went to the counter

You wanna have a rematch Aaron? Zed asked

Bring it, this time i'll win. Aaron said confidently saying

Eren on the other hand didnt enter the bar rather he went behind the bar where he found an under ground passage

...back at their lounge..

So how are we going to do this? Eren said

Do what? They replied looking confused

Come on really. Eren said feeling a bit bumped out

We were just joking. Zed said laughing

Alright i suggest we split up, rather than we all entering the bar it'd be if Zed and I enter as a distraction while you go and explore. Aaron suggested

But there're alot of bars here how would we know which bar is the most suspious. Eren asked

Dont worry about that when we arrived through the teleporter i used my dragon senses and found only one bar called Green bar. Zed said

So your pretty useful for a lizard huh zed. Aaron said teasing him

Oi!

So then do we have an agreement. Eren said

Of course.


End file.
